


Игра с огнем

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя не обжечься, когда играешь с огнем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра с огнем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Битва пейрингов-2 на dairy.ru, команда Урахара Киске/Куросаки Ичиго, тема 3: Мистика/психодел/хоррор.  
> Бета: Laen Rain.

К концу третьего дня тренировок Урахара глупо подставляется.

Кровавая сеть накрывает, не давая шевельнуться. Бесполезный меч врезается в бедро изгибом рукояти, и Урахара сильнее сжимает на ней пальцы. Если только немного развернуть лезвие, путы могут поддаться.

Согласно его расчетам осталось всего несколько минут до дематериализации занпакто.

Она нарочито медленно плетется, волоча за собой слишком длинный меч и не пропуская ни единого камешка на своем пути, словно ей нравится этот противный скрежет. Фурисоде истрепанной тряпкой свисает с тощего плеча, открывая острые ключицы и плоскую детскую грудь.

Его занпакто. Его сила. Его убийственная серьезность.

— Бенихиме! — окликает он. 

Взгляд, которым его награждают в ответ, полон презрения.

Кромка меча скользит по сети, не причиняя ей никакого вреда, и Урахара чувствует, как влажнеют ладони. Заметила или нет?

Бенихиме разглядывает тянущийся по земле край сети, пинает его и улыбается краешком рта.

От этой улыбки у Урахары сводит судорогой правую руку.

Бенихиме плавно заносит над сетью меч, примеряясь к месту удара.

Алые ленты, стягивающие причудливые петли прически, трепещут от ветра, на золотых шпильках вспыхивают блики.

Бенихиме. Алая принцесса. Принцесса, которая любит играть с огнем.

В этом пламени Урахара сейчас сгорит дотла. 

Первый огненный шар лопается с жалобным писком.

Лезвие врезается в путы, и сеть наконец поддается. 

Достаточно доли секунды, чтобы высвободиться, и еще меньше — чтобы прыжком сократить расстояние между ними. 

Бенихиме еще пытается вытащить вогнанный в землю меч, а Урахара уже пронзает ее грудь, другой рукой сжимая горло. 

Безумные улыбки на их лицах — зеркальные отражения друг друга.

Пальцы обхватывают хрупкую шею, большой вот-вот сомкнется со средним, но теплая плоть начинает обретать безжизненную твердость.

Время вышло.

Бенихиме накрывает пальцы Урахары своими, и он ослабляет захват. Она пытается что-то сказать и давится кровью. Урахара отирает подбородок Бенихиме, вслушивается в ее хрип, но вместо лица натыкается на белую болванку Теншинтай. Тогда он задирает голову и кричит:

— Банкай!

Беспамятство опускается пеленой, лишая возможности увидеть беснующийся кровавый вихрь.

 

Придя в себя, Урахара обнаруживает, что лежит на дне гигантской воронки. В щеку больно врезается рукоять занпакто, но эта мелочь не может затмить ликования от переполняющей силы. Он встает, потирая отпечаток на лице, и мысленно зовет: «Бенихиме!».

Проходит около минуты тягостного ожидания, но она не отвечает. И радость мгновенно сменяется любопытством.

— Тоже мне полное высвобождение, — фыркает Урахара и материализует занпакто.  
Бенихиме смотрит на него волком.

— Я дала тебе банкай. Сплясать от радости можешь и без меня, — она демонстративно разворачивается и тает в воздухе.

Материализовать упрямицу снова не удается.

Теншинтай разнесло в пыль, и Урахара радуется своей предусмотрительности, вонзая занпакто в запасную куклу. 

Бенихиме садится на землю и устало опускает подбородок на колени.

— Что не так, моя прекрасная принцесса? — напевно тянет Урахара.

Нотка вежливого интереса в его голосе не может скрыть холода. Бенихиме вздрагивает и поднимает на него глаза.

— Ску-учно. С тобой стало скучно, Киске, — тянет она.

Урахара приседает перед ней на корточки.

— Ты знаешь интересную игру?

— О да…

Ее глаза светятся предвкушением, и Урахара поддается уже сознательно.

В этот раз сеть сковывает не полностью, только стягивает руки за спиной. Мелкие камешки неприятно врезаются в колени даже сквозь слой ткани, когда он поводит плечами, проверяя путы на надежность. Бенихиме разглядывает напряженного Урахару, довольно щурясь, что особенно заметно теперь, когда их глаза на одном уровне.

— Не озвучишь правила? — хрипло спрашивает он.

Бенихиме поднимает меч перед его лицом, острием касаясь переносицы.

— Правило одно.

Кончик лезвия отводит прядь волос с лица. Урахара смигивает, когда несколько волосков падают на ресницы.

— Доверься мне.

Бенихиме проводит мечом по кадыку, и Урахара непроизвольно сглатывает.

— Доверяй себе.

Она усиливает нажим, спускаясь ниже. Царапина под разрезанным косоде наливается кровью. Урахара пытается дышать ровно — его беспокоит не стекающая по животу теплая струйка, а озабоченное выражение на лице Бенихиме.

Она склоняется над ним, касается пореза, сначала нежно гладя, потом задевая ногтями. Ладонь скользит выше, останавливается возле сердца. Бенихиме хмыкает, довольная его спокойствием, и тянет за узел на поясе. Урахара вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

Горячие пальцы бесцеремонно ощупывают его между ног. К немалому облегчению Урахары, соответствующей реакции организма эти касания не вызывают. Бенихиме прекращает свое исследование, но не убирает руки, словно чего-то выжидая. Урахара чувствует, как по бедру поднимаются мурашки.

— Как не доверять тому, кто держит тебя за самое дорогое? — улыбается он.

Бенихиме смеется в ответ, и в этом смехе явственно слышится истерика. Урахара приоткрывает глаз и видит перед собой торчащую из ее груди рукоять меча.

Дематериализация — дело нескольких секунд.

В этих мгновениях он застывает, как стрекоза в янтаре.

— Это напоминает мне одну историю, — начинает Бенихиме.

Бесконечно медленно она запрокидывает голову, и жилка на шее пульсирует в одном ритме с занывшим от предчувствия неминуемой беды сердцем Урахары.

— О том, кто так боялся и ненавидел своих детей, что бросал их под землю.

Меч описывает в воздухе плавную кривую, и кромка ослепляет, мелькнув перед глазами, прежде чем опуститься к лобку.

— Но самый смелый и хитрый из его сыновей решил восстать против бесчинств отца.

Прикосновение холодного металла к коже заставляет замереть, но гораздо сильнее пугает неприкрытый восторг в глазах придвинувшейся еще ближе Бенихиме.

— Его звали… — запинается она, задумавшись.

— Кронос, — одними одеревеневшими губами произносит Урахара.

Бенихиме кивает, и на ее лицо брызжет кровь. А затем алая стена боли отгораживает Урахару от всего остального.

Он не видит, как Бенихиме отбрасывает ненужный теперь уже меч, и тот тает в воздухе, не успев коснуться земли; как окровавленные ладони сжимаются на торчащей рукояти и одним рывком выдирают занпакто из груди; как падает на землю Теншинтай, и удивленно оборачивается на нее Бенихиме.

В этот момент душа Урахары раскалывается надвое, и с этой болью не сравнится никакая другая.

 

Сознание возвращается медленно вместе со странным ощущением неправильности. Сначала Урахара чувствует, как его гладят по голове, бережно перебирая волосы. Потом он слышит неразборчивое бормотание и открывает глаза. Он обнаруживает себя свернувшимся в позе эмбриона. Его голова лежит на коленях у ласково улыбающейся Бенихиме. Урахара вскидывается, ощупывая себя, но, хотя одежда и изрезана, на теле нет ни следа произошедшего.

— Как новенький, — шепчет Урахара.

— Лучше, — улыбается Бенихиме еще слаще. — Я все залечила.

Урахара недовольно морщится, оглядывается вокруг и, увидев лежащий рядом занпакто, хватает его. И не ощущает привычной вибрации силы. Не чувствует вообще ничего, словно держит в руках не собственный занпакто, а какую-то подделку. Словно он сам подделка, грубая и расползающаяся по швам.

— А упавшие в море капли крови сбились в пену, из которой родилась прекрасная девушка. Прямо как я…

Бенихиме кружится и растворяется в воздухе. Занпакто вибрирует в руке, и Урахара снова чувствует себя целым.

Отделившийся было занпакто вновь заполняет прореху в душе.

 

Урахара начинает доверять Бенихиме, и после этого в его жизни все странным образом налаживается.

Когда при задержании отрядом тайных операций гибнет седьмой офицер Пятого отряда, это никого не удивляет.

У самой Йоруичи не возникает сомнений, когда она слушает по-профессиональному бесстрастный отчет Урахары.

Девушка оказывается мастером кидо и умудряется оказать достойное сопротивление самому главе подразделения задержания. Урахара говорит о неожиданно высоком всплеске духовной силы, повлекшем за собой смерть, а сам думает о прилипших ко лбу рубиновых прядках и полных ужаса глазах — она исцеляла себя трижды, прежде чем сдаться.

Воспоминание о том, как Бенихиме с чавкающим хлюпаньем погружает руку в вываливающееся из вспоротого живота месиво внутренностей девушки, никак не отражается на его лице.

С подающим надежды лаборантом бюро технологического развития так складно не выходит.

С любознательным юношей оказывается так приятно коротать вечера в беседах за бутылочкой сакэ, и Урахара позволяет себе пару раз задержать руку на алой вихрастой макушке чуть дольше, чем нужно дружескому жесту. Кто же мог предположить, что того это так обнадежит? И что однажды сквозь полудрему Урахара почувствует, как к нему прижимается гибкое горячее тело?

Он еще прекраснее с бурой паутиной ран на бледной коже, но чувство потери чего-то важного, так и не случившегося между ними, теперь надолго укореняется в душе.

Лабораторию разносит взрывом неудавшегося эксперимента, Урахара усиливает меры по соблюдению техники безопасности как в бюро, так и в отношениях. За теми, кто ему интересен, можно наблюдать только на расстоянии.

Урахара привыкает не подпускать к себе никого. Привыкает жить одним днем. Как стрекоза, которая подняла вверх трепещущие крылья и вот-вот улетит.

 

А потом в его жизнь рыжим вихрем врывается Куросаки Ичиго, с юношеским максимализмом разбивая тщательно выстроенную стену равнодушия. Урахаре требуется весь приобретенный за долгие годы опыт, чтобы продолжать контролировать себя.

За спиной торжествующе хихикает Бенихиме: «Дивная новая игрушка» — и он замирает, так и не коснувшись нахмуренного даже во сне лба Ичиго.

Невыносимо сложно держать себя в руках, когда тот с до смешного серьезной миной соглашается на обучение.

С каждым шагом тренировок Ичиго растет все больше, всегда в последний момент находя в себе скрытый резерв.

Не просто сила — гениальность.

Все выясняется за три урока, и безумно жаль, что этому потенциалу уже не суждено развиться.

Ичиго спит, разметавшись морской звездой, под мятой футболкой мерно вздымается грудь. Такое хрупкое тело, не духовное, человеческое.

Урахара касается покрытого рыжеватыми волосками предплечья. Если сжать чуть сильнее, хрустнут кости, ломаясь и вспарывая обломками кожу.

Он опускает руку на грудь Ичиго, туда, где медленно бьется сердце, и убеждает себя не спешить.

В этот момент он вспоминает все, на что так долго закрывал глаза. Как на четвертый день тренировок сам выдернул занпакто из Теншинтай, и кровь, стекавшая из ряда порезов на бедрах, не могла унять его тоски. Как доверчив был взгляд девушки с рубиновыми волосами, в бесплодных поисках причины которого он вывернул ее наизнанку. Как вбивался в податливое тело, изнывая от глухой ненависти к себе за то, что не мог принять признание юноши.

Урахара настолько силен в самовнушении, что убеждает себя, будто занпакто может жить отдельной от владельца жизнью.

Эта иллюзия живет до тех пор, пока не появляется Ичиго. Такой же расколотый на части, но побеждающий внутреннее противоречие с белеющими от решимости глазами.

Четвертый урок ученик преподает учителю. Самый сложный — о вере в себя.

Урахара гладит полоску кожи на животе Ичиго, задевая кончиками пальцев выступающие тазовые косточки.

Хочется полоснуть по беззащитно открытому горлу. Греться под котацу промозглыми зимними вечерами, лениво перебрасываясь малозначительными фразами. Сойтись в упоении поединка, не сдерживая всплесков реяцу. Впиться укусом в плечо. Сбежать куда подальше. Впрочем, последнее желание Урахара успешно подавляет.

Ичиго открывает абсолютно ясные глаза, и Урахара понимает, что тот уже давно не спит.

Нужно сделать что-то, пока он не начал биться в панике. Зажать ладонью рот, отвести взгляд от стекленеющих глаз, вжать в пол, на мгновение позволив себе ощутить чужое тепло хоть в таком подобии объятий.

А затем Ичиго тянет его на себя и прижимается губами в неумелом поцелуе, по-своему истолковав происходящее.

Урахара пытается отстраниться и протестующе мычит, но в затылок, ощутимо цепляя волосы, впиваются жесткие пальцы.

Наконец Ичиго отпускает его, тяжело дыша, и долгую минуту они напряженно молчат.

— Ты знаешь, что я хотел убить тебя? — бесцветным тоном интересуется Урахара.

— Да, я тоже, — хрипло отвечает Ичиго.

Они переглядываются и одновременно фыркают, чтобы в следующее мгновение разразиться хохотом.

Никто не замечает тусклого блеска золотых шпилек в углу комнаты.


End file.
